April Fool's Dear Brother!
by ImpulsiveWriter321
Summary: It's April Fools Day and Sadie has the perfect prank to play on Carter. Will she succeed? Just a little something that came to my mind while reading the books again. I couldn't stop laughing until I got it down on a document, so I decided to publish it. Enjoy!


**Just a little thing I thought of randomly. I laughed a lot while writing it, so I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R!**

**Sadie's POV**

It was going to be the best April Fool's Day ever. Why? Because I actually had an excellent prank to play on my brother this year, and it was going to be so _wonderful_ to watch.

I sat in a chair in the dining room, trying to look as uncomfortable and scared as possible. Plenty of people shot me curious glances or asked me what the matter was, but I just replied with, "Nothing."

Finally, Carter walked into the room with Zia. I quickly stood up and walked over to him, my head down the entire way.

"Carter? Can...can we talk? In private?" I didn't dare look up at him, because I feared that if I did, I would start laughing my head off.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Let's go to the training room." The training room was empty since everyone was eating. I kept moving my clothes and playing with my hair to make it look like I was really nervous. I even got the scenario so perfect in my head, a few tears came to my eyes to make it more realistic.

"Okay...what's up?" Carter asked after he closed the door behind him. I looked up at him now, a few tears rolling down my face.

"Sadie?" Carter came to me now, placing his hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

His voice was full of concern and worry, which was exactly where I wanted him.

"Carter...there's...there's no easy way to say this," I started. He looked at me with large eyes and I almost regretted what I was about to do to his poor heart. Almost. I wrenched away from his grasp and gave a faked temper tantrum.

"It was stupid I know, it was a stupid night, and Walt and I...we just couldn't, we didn't stop ourselves, we weren't in control – "

"Sadie! What's wrong!?" Carter stopped me in mid –rant and I faced him and delivered the blow.

"Carter, I'm pregnant."

He just stared at me. His mouth gaped like a fish and his grip tightened. Suddenly he let me go, and the blank stare was replaced with a look of fury. He walked toward the door and flung it open and headed down the hall toward the dining room.

Whoops, guess I should have informed Walt first...

I didn't follow him, but I heard him slam the door open and yell,

"STONE!"

The next thing I knew, Carter was chasing Walt through the hallways, screaming at him. That was when I couldn't hold in my laughter. I doubled over and laughed so hard that tears started streaming down my face. But when Walt came rushing around the corner, I stood again and ceased my laughter. Walt stopped in front of me with a wild look in his eyes.

"What – what do you – you're – you're pregnant?! But we never...that's not..." He stammered.

"Walt. It's April Fool's Day." Was all I said. A look of shock came over his face and then he laughed so hard.

"That...may be...the best prank ever." He gasped.

"But you can't tell him. I wanna be the one who tells him," I giggled.

"Alright," suddenly we heard from down the hall -

"You can run, but you can't hide, Walt!" My brother sounded angry. _Really _angry.

"Hide behind me," I said.

"Alright," He cowered behind me and pretended to look terrified. My brother then turned the corner himself and came across the two of us. Carter tried to lunge at Walt but I held him back.

"Carter, please, don't hurt him. It was both our faults," I tried not to giggle.

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to...well, you know," Walt played along now, but I could tell he was trying to keep the smile off his face. Carter, however, wasn't so happy.

"She...is...six...teen," he seethed. "You...knocked...up, my...sixteen...year...old...sister!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, but that can't change now. I'm not getting rid of it, either by abortion or adoption. So we're just going to have to figure out how to work with it," I said. That seemed to calm him down a bit. But he still glared at Walt like he was devil spawn. Walt was trying his very best not to crack a smile, but I knew he couldn't hold it in much longer. Neither could I. Time to end the fun.

"Carter...there's something else you should know," I whispered. His head whipped toward me, his face taking on a deer in headlights look. I took a step closer to him and whispered,

"April Fools."

He stared at me for a moment then swiftly took out his phone and checked the date. He looked back at Walt and I, his eyes huge.

"You...and you...you're not...you were just...Sadie Kane! Don't you ever do that to me again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He yelled, though I could tell he was relieved. Walt and I started laughing our heads off while Carter slid down the wall and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, bro...it was just too good to pass up! And Walt didn't even know until you started chasing him!" I said in between laughs.

"You got to admit, it was good," Walt said after he finished laughing. Carter opened his eyes and glared at us.

"I am never leaving you two alone again." He stated. He stood and faced us with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm sorry, big brother, but...you should have seen your face!" I giggled. He rolled his eyes but then did something I didn't expect. He gave me a big hug.

"I'm glad you're not...you know, pregnant. At least, not now." He muttered. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Me too, bro." Then Carter whirled to Walt.

"If I catch you handling my sister in anyway I don't like, Stone..." He let the threat hang. We all knew what Carter was really capable of. If we hadn't said April Fools he probably would have killed Walt if he had caught him. Or at least severely injure him. Walt threw his hands in the air as surrender.

"Trust me, you won't," he said.

"Alright," I wrapped my arms around them both, pulling them closer. "Let's go get some dinner. I'm starved." They both laughed, the tension released. I pulled them toward the dining room and was suddenly grateful that I had two boys in my life that really did care about me. A wonderful man/god, willing to lay his life on the line for me, and a brilliant, protective brother who would always watch over me.

As we walked toward the mess hall laughing, I was so proud to call them _my_ boys.

**Hope you enjoyed! I wrote this at one in the morning, so there may be some typos or confusing spots, but I just needed to get it out there. XD**


End file.
